El lado frío de la cama
by Solitudely
Summary: Sí, aquel lado. Sin nada, sin nadie, vacío, desolado. Alfred tenía un serio problema con aquel ladito en su cuarto mientras negaba que se sintiera un solterón. Haría algo para solucionarlo, no sabía qué...pero algo debía de ocurrírsele.


Aquí este fic, contiene como siempre…Usa/Uk

Idea de una amiga…en realidad no, esto va dedicado más que nada a esa amiga y cuando buscaba videos me acorde de ella con uno y hablaba sobre lo que mostraré a continuación.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor, y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.

**Advertencia:** Alfred tiene una vida trágica y penosa, casi para asentir con la cabeza en signo de compresión y decirle al pobre tipo "qué pena tu vida"

* * *

Era un estadounidense, mega feliz, mega millonario, mega todo. Era o se creía un superhéroe y todos pensaban que su vida era fácil, despreocupada y que incluso por vivir siempre de esa manera no conocía las "cosas difíciles de la vida". El problema es: ¿Cuál eran las cosas tristes en la vida de este carismático y ególatra personaje? Había una sí, muy tonta y penosa que guardaba de una manera recelosa en su vida.

**Eso era: El lado frío de la cama.**

¿Qué es el lado frío de la cama?.

Bueno. Esto regularmente para interiorizarse más en el tema sucede con esas amplias camas de dos plazas. Justo la que poseía Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred cuando tenía que levantarse escuchaba el despertador, lo dejaba sonar al menos 6 minutos para luego dar señales de vida. Acto seguido se va levantando. Bota un bostezo grande y estira su cuerpo para luego mirar hacia el lado y verlo.

Sí, verlo…aquel _diabólico, malvado, limpio, pulcro y reluciente_ lado frío de su cama.

No, no es que el quisiera a alguien en su cama ¡no era eso!. No es que se sintiera un solterón patético ¡no era eso!. Sólo quería que por una puta vez se levantara de su cama, mirará hacia la izquierda y ese lado…aquel lado que nunca nadie usaba estuviera desordenado.

Simplemente no lo soportaba, empezar el día y girar su cabeza hacia la zurda para encontrase con aquel vacío, ¡con aquella nada!.

Había ideados muchas maneras para que aquella situación no le molestaran ¡todo!...sí, todo menos comprarse un gato. ¡Vieja solterona no era! ¿O sí?

**Una de sus grandes tácticas fue: Ponerse al medio de la cama.**

_Fue la peor idea que pudo tener en su vida._

Ponerse al medio de la cama realmente era terrible, aquel inmueble parecía nueve veces más grande si él se colocaba al medio. Ahora no era un lado frío de la cama ¡eran dos mini-lados fríos en su cama! A ambos lados, al derecho y al izquierdo. Se quería suicidar. Esa cama era horrible.

Ponerse al medio de la cama es prácticamente estúpido y ahora nada más se daba cuenta mientras se hundía en sus sabanas y extendía ambos brazos para sentir que acaparaba más espacio.

—¡Yo no quiero tanto espacio! ¡No lo quiero! —gritaba en el medio del amplio lecho en el que supuestamente intentaría dormir. Su plan fue un fracaso.

**Otra táctica: Una barricada de almohadas.**

Sí, al lado izquierdo de su cama, para sentir un algo…un peso, ¡lo que fuera!…que no estuviera aquel horrible vacío en esa tremendo lugar que usaba para dormir. Algo que asimilara ser algo, un ente. Cualquier cosa.

Las puso amontonadas al lado, una trinchera de almohadones de diferentes colores y apagó la luz del velador lentamente. Miro el conjunto de Almohada y se acerco a ellas para darle un pequeño abrazo mientras dormía. Eso realmente también había sido un fracaso. Abrazar aquellas almohadas era más aburrido que masticar un chicle sin sabor. No podía con ello.

Quería sentir algo más real.

Y América seguía reiterándose dentro de él. ¡No es que me sienta solo! ¡No es que quiera tener a alguien….preferentemente cejón, al lado de mi cama! ¡No es eso! ¡No es eso!. No es que yo…en el lado de esta cama me sienta solo…abandonado…solterón…

**Otra medida: Un oso de felpa gigante.**

En la tienda de juguetes de niños más despampanante de todos los Estados Unidos. Fue allí y pilló a su objetivo. Sentado con esa cara…bueno, de oso de felpa, los típicos dos ojos y la sonrisa en forma de "3". Era de colores claros, tales como un café serenito todo su pelaje y azul clarito era su ropa más que nada.

¡Y era enorme! ¡Era realmente enorme!

Lo pasó a la caja y lo compró. Le costó algo llevarlo a casa, era un tanto…sí, grande. Llegó a su habitación y soltó el peluche poniéndose las manos en las caderas.

—Bien osito… tú iras al lado izquierdo ¿bien? —dijo casi como si el peluche estuviera vivo y pudiera responderle. Lo que era la soledad estadounidense a veces…

Llegó la noche. Se acostó en la cama y decidió abrazar al oso, le costó un poco… el oso era enorme e incluso a él, una persona alta le costaba cruzar el brazo, pero pudo y trató de dormir cuando escucha un leve "I love you" del osito…

"Hawww~, que lindo" soltó a la primera vez. A la segunda otro "que lindo", y a la tercera… y a la cuarta… pero ya a la número veinte le empezó a parecer raro e irritante.

Eso continuó…el oso maldito siguió así por 5 horas y Alfred todo artado con ojeras enormes lo había tirado 10 metros lejos de su habitación.

—I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you (XInfinito) —repetía y repetía como una grabadora.

—!Cállate oso de mierda! !Cállate! —le decía desde como 10 metros de distancia, aún lo escuchaba.

Fue hasta el juguete. Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Fue hasta el patio de su casa y comenzó a cavar un gran agujero lo suficientemente grande para que entrara el juguete. El juguete seguía con su diabólico "I love you". Alfred le frunció el seño y le sonrió a medias para decirle:

—Yo también te quiero osito de mierda... — y así lo sepultó.

Era un oso aterrador, pero eso te hace valorar las cosas simples de la vida. Los muñecos normales que no hablan…son mejores.

**Cuando se van acabando las opciones: Llamar a alguien que supiera de esos temas.**

Estaban en un café junto al francés, quizá él pudiera ayudarle un poco con su problema.

—¿Quieres saber como es mi pareja Francis?. Pues es así:_ mide 0, pesa 0, es invisible... ¡Mi pareja es amorfa! _—le dijo algo cabreado queriendo decir "sí, ríete de mí, no tengo pareja, ¿pero sabes lo que sí tengo? Tengo un oso de peluche gigante bajo tierra por si te interesa.

—¿Has pensado en llamarlo?

—¿Lla-Llamar a quien? —dijo aparentando no saber.

—No te hagas…ya sabes a quien me refiero

América agacho su cabeza y volvió a pedir un café con su mano. — Cambiando el tema… ¿alguna otra idea?

—Cómprate una cama de una plaza…—dijo Francis con una sonrisa mientras Alfred pensaba "qué sabías palabras", pero ya lo intentó y la cama le pareció muy pequeña.

—¿Otra?

—Muñeco inflable.

Alfred se levantó, llamó al tipo que los atendía para pagar el café suyo y el de Francia y decirle a éste: "creo que esta conversación se acabo".

**Otra vez intentándolo: Comprarse un gato.**

Y estaba en el mostrador apunto de elegir al gato negro del costado que era de raza pura cuando pensó… ¿Así termino? ¡Así me rindo! ¡Soy patético! ¡Yo soy los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica! ¡Puedo con esto y con mucho, muchoooo más!

— ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero acabar como esas viejas solteronas en donde mi única acompañante será un gato que me compraré más adelante cuyo nombre es Boris! —le grito al dueño de la tienda de masotas.

El dueño _griego_ de aquella tienda levanto la cabeza un poco y miro al gato diciéndole—Lo lamento Boris, para otra será.

Sí, el americano le había achuntado al nombre del gato que estuvo a punto de comprarse. Pero nada de eso le interesaba, tenía que resolver las cosas con seriedad, era un problema muy grave el que estaba sintiendo. La soledad…el vacío de no tener a nadie en aquel cuarto a excepción del él se debía a una sola razón.

**Última medida: Llamada "Ven a arreglar el problema ¿bien?"**

Tomó el teléfono y marcó casi automáticamente el número de esa persona. Esperó el "_tu…tu…tu_" durante un rato hasta que al fin escuchaba su voz.

—¿Hola?  
—Hola, soy yo—respondió enseguida Alfred  
—¿América…? —soltó desganado desde la otra línea del teléfono el británico. Sí, era Arthur a quien llamaba. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?  
—Iggy…veras, tengo un problema ¡un grave problema con mi cama!  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso me importa por qué…?  
—¡Qué cruel! ¡Eres un estirado Inglaterra!. Pero de todas maneras, ven a mi casa.  
El inglés vaciló un momento entre ir o no, no tenía nada bueno que hacer así que terminó accediendo—Bien Alfred, iré…  
—¿Qué color te gusta? —pregunto mientras paseaba con el teléfono y ubicaba cubrecamas—Café o crema, o quizá calipso claro…

Sí, había que tomar las riendas del asunto, ya no existiría el lado frío de la cama en la vida de Alfred F. Jones e Iggy, sí…sólo él podía ayudarlo le gustara o no. Además, iba a hacer que en su estancia el inglés lo **disfrutara**, que le haría suplicar quedarse noche tras noche en aquel rincón que secretamente, siempre quiso para el mayor, se dijo entrando a un ámbito bueno…ejem, más adulto.

Mientras, el británico se sacudió un poco el pelo al terminar de hablar siendo desconcertado ya que Alfred le preguntaba sobre gustos. Si le gustaba que le trajeran la bandejita en la mañana, sobre colores, sobre fragancia y sobre colchones ¡Sobre almohadas! , aún era algo temprano y tenía un poco de sueño.

¿Con que su cama, he?, pensó un poco tratando de descifrar que problema podría tener en su habitación el estadounidense mientras veía su propio cuarto.  
Ordenado, limpio…y en su cama, sí…en su cama inglesa en el lado derecho había un montón de almohadas puestas. Las miró para irlas a poner en su verdadero lugar, sólo a él podía ocurrírsele poner aquellas almohadas allí, llenando un vacío, pensó evidentemente equivocado.

No, Inglaterra no tenía idea que haría o en que ayudaría a Alfred. Nadie le aviso ni le avisaría. Pero quizá era mejor así…enterarse por él mismo.

* * *

Y así termino…, y como todos se pudieron dar cuenta más que el problema del "lado frío de la cama", Alfred se sentía solo y sí, como un solterón, pero quería tener a alguien especial ocupando su ladito izquierdo, no a cualquiera ;D (El oso no cuenta!) lo bueno es no buscar cosas para evitar lo que realmente pasa. ¡Adiós y se cuidan!. Por cierto actualizo hoy o mañana R-18 ;D...creo...


End file.
